Love Is A Dangerous Thing
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: TFA: Love is a dangerous thing . . . especially with Starscream, lol. Alexis is a Reporter and for some strange reason Starscream fell in love with her at first sight, now he gets . . . too obssessed, lol. It's humor what do you expect? StarscreamxAlexis
1. Love At First Sight

**Hot Shot's girl: well here's the Animated version. I wanted this to be funnier 'cause I think Animated is the funniest out of the series :D I hope you like it, it may be a little silly, but then again it may have serious moments. Not too sure 'cause I haven't put much thought about it. Oh well we'll see where it goes. May be long may not be. Anyways enjoy :)**

Hi, my name's Alexis Bellawind. I've lived in Michigan since I can remember. I was born and raised in a small town a little ways off of Detroit. My parents, on occasions, would take me there and I just LOVED it! I swore when I grew up this was the place for me.

After I graduated college I moved straight to Detroit. There I got an apartment and wondered what I should do, but one day—it dawned on me. I was going to be a reporter. Now I know that's a robot's job, but they're so . . . mindless and emotionless.

My parents used to talk about some years ago when they actually had attractive females report. I knew it was the job for me seeing how everyone thought I was attractive. When I went for the job though they asked me why I wanted to be a reporter when it wasn't really a human job anymore. I told them why and they were intrigued by me.

See, I am intreging as well, but then again they didn't want me so I kept looking, but all said it was for robots. Later the ones I asked first changed their minds wanting to be different from allt he rest and have an actual human reporter and so I started right away, my camera crew being nothing but robots, but hey—I wasn't complaining. I was an instant hit. Everyone loved me. I became so well know and well off that I bought a house in the city . . . sure it was stuck between sky scrappers but I was just fine.

I knew this city like the back of my hand. I was tough and spunky, as my parents said. I wasn't afraid of anything or any trouble which I was glad I didn't get in. I didn't really show my tough side unless I was pushed actually.

I was actually pretty nice to people. They all loved me and I was glad. Yes, I was the face of Detroit pretty much. I didn't mind the extra attention one bit.

Some of the things I didn't like was men thinking I was so easy to get when I wasn't. When I said I was attractive I just didn't know how much being on tv could help. Yes I've had trouble with me, but I never had the time to date, nor the time of day, I just didn't care. I didn't realize how much I was a killer until a robot fell in love with me . . . heh, I bet none of you'd ever expect something like that.

* * *

Alexis had been a reporter for about three years. She was there when the Autobots became famous in Detroit. She thought it was kind of cool how robots from another world actually had the capacity of feeling and thinking on their own without someone plugging them into an outlet. She was quite a fan, but then again a job was a job and so she just had to see them as mindless robots, that is . . . until one day.

You see what happened was these new transforming robots appeared. Like the Autobots they were, but they called themselves the Decepticons. They were a bunch of halfwits who couldn't think on their own two feet. Well this battle broke out against Autobot and Decepticon and of course the heroes won.

Only one Decepticon had died, or so everyone thought. It was Starscream who returned from the dead thanks to a fragment from the allspark. He soon realizes this and uses it to his own advantage. He tries to kill Megatron, but each time failing to do so.

Later he tries to ambush them as he placed a fragment of the allspark on a train. This was the story of the day and so Alexis Bellawind had to be out speaking about this incident. She noticed the Autobots trying to stop the train and saw they were doing a pretty good job too. After all was done and everyone safe Alexis sighed and decided to wrap it up for the day.

"And this is Alexis Bellawing reporting live in Detroit," she said finishing with a smile as the camera 'bot said 'and we're off'.

She sighed casting her eyes down. This day had been nothing but boring. She just wanted to call it a day and go home. She couldn't believe how dull everything was since the Autobots always won at everything.

She looked up in the air placing her hands on her hips and would have never expected what was coming next . . .

* * *

Starscream's plans never seemed to work and being on this planet wasn't helping. He was getting so annoyed with everything. With this planet, with the humans, with the Autobots, and with the Decepticons. Why couldn't he kill Megatron?

Why did everything he tried to do mess up? Oh well, he kept coming back to life thanks to that allspark fragment. He was immortal and this he liked. Nothing was sweeter than this. He had always wanted power and he had it . . . he just couldn't figure out a way to use it to its full potential.

He kept offlining after one hit hard from Megatron. It was getting ridiculous! What else could go wrong?! After the ambush . . . he wished he wouldn't have asked that. As he was being chased by Megatron he transformed and turned sharply around a building and just stayed there till Megatron and the others passed him by.

Once they had he smirked and started off in robot mode the other way. He looked at the dumb Decepticons following their blind leader looking for their invisible traitor. He chuckled to himself seeing how blind Megatron was. He inhaled victory as he scanned the ground just letting his optics wander.

Soon enough he saw one of the human creatures and he didn't know what came over him. As he saw the human femme with brown hair rising just above her shoulders and pale skin like ivory and not to mention the most perfect curves he's ever seen on one of these deformed creatures. Something came over him that he couldn't explain. Soon he was seeing her in a sparkling atmosphere as she seemed to smile at him, even though she wasn't even looking his way.

Soon his emotions took the best of him. He couldn't figure out what glitched his systems, but all that flooded his mainframe—was her. That femme reporter. He couldn't keep his optics off her which caused him to smack right into Megatron.

Starscream halted for a moment feeling what, or who he had run into. When he looked up and saw Megatron's angered face he couldn't help but give a nervous smile knowing what was coming next. Soon enough Starscream was met with his blaster and he plummeted towards the ground hitting it hard making sure all eyes and optics were on him.

* * *

Alexis jumped feeling and hearing that loud crash into the earth. She turned right away to see a larger transformer had just crashed. Could it bethis Megatron? No, he wasn't this dark. She turned to her camera 'bots and said—

"Hurry, turn the camera on!"

She came as close as she could for the Autobot Elite Guard was soon on their way checking to see who this was. Once Alexis noticed it was a Decepticon she began shooting.

"It's Alexis here again and there is, what seems to be, a fallen transformer. A Decepticon by the looks of it. I can't tell if it's alive or no—wait! It's getting up!!"

She backed up a little seeing him stir. Starscream onlined his optics seeing he was laying a couple meters in the earth and so groaned to himself saying—

"Oooh, not again."

He then noticed the female reporter starring at him with sparkling teal eyes, well they seemed to sparkle in his optics. He slowly dissolved again, but before he knew it stasis cuffs were placed on him by the Elite Guard which quickly snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Wait, what?!" he gasped seeing he was trapped. "NO!!"

And so as the Elite Guard took him away Alexis interviewed Jazz who was talking about where the Decepticon was going.

"So you'll be leaving to go lock him up back on your home planet Cybetron, is that correct?" asked Alexis.

"Yes that is," said Jazz. "He'll be far away so not to even try to harm any one of you."

At that he left. Alexis turned to the camera and said—

"Thoughtful and considerate. What more can we expect from the Autobots. This is Alexis Bellawind, live in Detroit."

"Annnnd, we're off," said the camera 'bot as they turned watching the Autobots take Starscream away.

He was yelling and screaming at the top of his voice compacitor demanding he be released. She sighed as she shook her head.

"Crazy robots," she sighed to herself. "I hope that nut job stays out of our hair for good."

Before she turned and left with her camera 'bot it noticed Starscream's glance at Alexis and it was soft and gentle much like how humans look at each other when they love someone. He then listened to him cry out—

"WAIT, WAIT I NEED TO DO SOEMTHING!! WAIT!!"

But it was no use. The Autobots weren't letting him do anything. The camera 'bot looked at Alexis again and then back at Starscream who seemed like an ant now. He shrugged and went on his way to end the day with Alexis.

**Hot Shot's girl: Yea I changed it around a little. I told you this story is going to be a bit different and what I mean is by Starscream all of the sudden liking her, kind of like love at first sight, but love . . . with Starscream . . . can never be good. You'll see what I mean later. See ya in the next chp when ever I get it up bye;D**


	2. Obsession

The Elite Guard gasped as they heard the explosion. Their prisoner had escaped and only his laugh filled their audio receivers.

"AH HA HA HA!! You can't keep Starscream locked up!" he laughed as he flew away.

It was partly true. Through the years many had tried to capture Starscream, but none has succeeded. He seemed to know how to get out of everything, but love—it was a different story. He came back to the ruined ship on the moon. Nothing much to come back to, but it was at least something.

He came inside and just plopped right on the command seat in front of the monitor. He sighed trying to figure things out, but his mainframe was clouded with Alexis Bellawind. He didn't know why. It's never happened before so why now? Why a human? He hated humans, or so he thought.

He couldn't think straight like this. It caused him to lose all thought of even trying to overthrow Megatron which usually clouded his thoughts. At first he tried to be rid of his thoughts of her and so decided to see what the Decepticons were doing. He flicked through his monitor channels and only came to the news and that pretty little new reporter.

"This is Alexis Bellawind here with the coverage of—" was all he heard of her sweet voice till his thoughts took hold of him and strange music started playing in his head as he starred at her.

He placed his chin on his hands and just sighed like a love sick puppy. He smiled lightly and sighed out—

"Hhh, Alexis Bellawind."

Her name was ever pretty. Actually it was odd, especially Bellawind, but her first name should be the name of a goddess for that's what she was to him. He giggled a bit thinking of what she'd look like as a transformer. She'd shame the very first femme herself if she ever was.

But he had no intention of turning her into one—well—at least not now. His mind wasn't clearly on that yet just on her stunningness. She was a sight to see and he couldn't tell if this was a short term thing like a crush, or a long term thing like love. Oh whatever it was he didn't care.

He was fascinated by her and wanted to see her. But . . . would she want to see him? He then thought about that for a moment. He looked down at himself and saw he was nothing but metal and bolts, a robot. Usually humans only saw humans. It would be absurd if one saw a robot—wouldn't it?

Well there was no way he was turning himself into a human. One reason being was he didn't know how to do such a thing. No one did, but then again—there was this Pomethious Black who was working on something similar to that. Oh no, he couldn't possibly—but wait! . . . he could do 'something' for him.

Starscream smiled as he got up and walked away pacing for a bit. Yes, it could work. Of course he'd have to have Alexis' consent about this and of course he'd need to do some convincing and kidnapping here and there. He was a Decepticon, he was good at things like this.

Yes . . . just in case Alexis would. It would be nice if she'd submit to him. Starscream chuckled to himself a bit before he went off to put his plan into action. In the back ground Alexis came back on air and so Starscream ran back to watch.

Yes—he'd carry out his plan—right after he was done watching her.

* * *

So now things seemed to be cooling down a bit. There hasn't been much of the Autobots or Decepticons. Alexis didn't mind, but she admitted it got dull. Now since there hasn't been much of a conflict between the 'bots that didn't mean there wasn't a conflict between the humans and them.

Other villains were still out against the Autobots trying to best them only to have the Autobots put them back in their place. The Autobots came to know Alexis quite well seeing how she interviewed pretty much them all. She was a nice person they all thought, but none as attracted to her as Starscream. She found, after a while, her job became dull.

What she really liked to have done is interview a Decepticon, but they all very too crazy for her. Blitzwing was bipolar, and Lugnut Megatron-crazed. Megatron, didn't give her a time or day thinking she was nothing but a mere worm not worthy to interview him. Alexis understood why the Decpticons didn't want to talk to her, but hey—she'd still try.

It was her goal for that year. She didn't know if she'd ever get the chance though. Lucky for her she wasn't hurt in any way. The Decepticons never really did harm any humans did they? One reason being the Autobots were always there to protect them.

She was on her own though, with her camera 'bot of course. She was quite adventurous and wasn't too scared to go out there after the bad guys. No she didn't try to play vigilante, she just wanted to talk to them. She knew that either they'd ignore her or talk to her seeing how all had an ego maniac in them.

She knew they'd all want to say how terrifying they are and what they'd do to anyone who defied them. She's interviewed quite the number of villains, all put away by the Autobots of course, but never a Decepticon. If it took her praying to get a shot to talk to one then she would, but for now, she was in the background just watching and waiting. One day, she knew, she'd get her break.

That day happened to be a Monday. The alarms went off in the prison as someone attempted an escape. The guards ran to stop them, but found it wasn't a break out, it was a break in. They ran into a large Decepticon holding Meltdown's container.

He looked like he wasn't too happy being treated like so. He was demanding he be released.

"PUT ME DOWN AUTOBOT!!" he shouted as he was tossed back and forth as Starscream shot at the humans who tried to stop him.

"I am no Autobot!" spat Starscream turning his head to him.

"What do you want from me?!" he demanded to know.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said as he turned and ran off with him.

"Put—me—down!" cried Meltdown as he fell up and down, up and down, from Starscream running off.

Starscream ignored him though. He continued to run till he found a suitable place to take off. He ran into a park trying to find an opening in the trees. He hadn't noticed that only a couple of feet from him was a depressed Alexis sitting on a bench with her camera 'bot.

"I just don't understand," sighed Alexis with her chin on her fists. "What can I do to get the chance to talk to a Decepticon?"

"It'll probably come when you're least expecting it," said her camera 'bot.

"Like now?" said Alexis with a chuckle as she looked at him.

They then paused hearing some police coming in the park searching for a Decepticon who helped Meltdown escape prison. They then froze hearing Meltdown demand to be released. Alexis turned in her seat to see a Decepticon carrying off Meltdown.

Now's the time! Alexis' mind shouted.

She jumped off the bench and stood towards Starscream as he took off in another direction. She knew she'd never get this chance again and so shouted—

"WAIT!"

Starscream knew very well the sound of her voice and whatever she said was his command. He stopped and turned to see Alexis Bellawind standing behind him with her microphone raised. Starscream's mouth was agape not believing he was actually this close to her again. Alexis' heart skipped a beat not believing she was actually getting a chance to talk to one.

She inhaled and asked—

"May I speak to you for a moment Decepticon?"

Starscream couldn't believe she wanted to speak to him. It was like a dream to him. His spark just melted at that and so he tossed Meltdown's container away last hearing Meltdown scream and grunt from being tossed around in that container of his. He straightened up and bit and cupped his hands saying—

"Yes."

"Really?" gasped Alexis. "Gee thanks—come on get that camera rolling!" she said to her camera 'bot who had his doubts.

They rolled either way though. Starscream knelt down to Alexis and just scanned her into his mainframe as she spoke to the camera first.

"This is Alexis Bellawind here live with—" said Alexis holding the microphone up to him.

"Starscream," he sighed out his soft optics only starring at her.

"The Decepticon Starscream whom, it appears has broke Prometheus Black, also known as Meltdown out of prison. Care to shed some light on that Starscream?" she asked holding the microphone up to him again.

"You're so beautiful, did anyone ever tell you that?" asked Starscream.

"Uuhh, well actually . . . not from one of you," she said being caught off guard by that comment.

"Well that's good," said Starscream with a bit of a giggle.

"Like I was saying," said Alexis trying to get back on track. "Will you explain why you took Meltdown?"

Soon though they were stopped as the police came, along with the Autobots. Starscream had no choice but to go. He took Meltdown's container in hand and took off. All just watched as he escaped with Meltdown wondering what he was going to do with him.

They knew, with Starscream, they'd find out soon enough. Starscream had brought Promethious back to the ship. He knew he couldn't possibly breathe in space and so kept him in his container till he could build himself a breathing mechanism. Starscream told him what to build and nothing else, not as to why or anything.

He wanted to make sure no one found out what he planned. Till then, for he knew Meltdown would be taking a while to build it, he'd be residing on earth to watch Alexis. Ever since she spoke to him his spark ached to be near her. Plus he did need to know where she lived if he was going to put his plan into action any time soon.

At first though, when he saw her, she had just gotten off work. She didn't even go home at first. She just went to go buy some groceries. He thought after that she'd be going home, but she didn't.

She went to the park and enjoyed a little picnic there. It was on that same bench she sat on before she saw him too. Starscream just watched her in a near by bushel of trees making sure no one knew he was near. He couldn't believe he was so obsessed with this human.

He'd never believe it before. He never even thought it was capable of happening to him. He's known some 'bots whose went gagaed over a certain femme, but she—Alexis—isn't a femme. She doesn't even act like one. He still couldn't figure it out why he was so attracted to her, he guessed he never would.

He just waited and watched. He then saw she decided to leave and so he followed. It hadn't even come to his mind that he was stalking her like a lunitic. Oh well, he was right about now.

He soon watched as she came home and saw it wasn't really a good place to live, nor a good place for him to watch her. Oh well, he was going to do it anyways. She went inside and at that time night had come. He was behind her house making sure no one spotted him on the street, but still someone might be able to. He watched her home till all the lights were out and she slumbered.

He smiled to himself. He wanted to stay and watch her sleep, but he had work to do. He'd see her on the news tomorrow anyways. He'd be waiting—as always.

**Hot Shot's girl: Stalkeeeeerrrrr, lol. I told you he get's crazily obsessed. It only gets worse later on. You'll see why. Hope you liked it. Leave a review and tell me what you thought. I'll see ya later :)**


End file.
